


Cauchemar

by inkonmyflowers



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Français | French, Implied Zelink, Link watches over Zelda as she sleeps, POV Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Post-Canon, Well not really, Zelda se réveille d'un mauvais rêve, but it's going kinda in that direction, soft, they're not dating, zelink
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkonmyflowers/pseuds/inkonmyflowers
Summary: Zelda se réveille d'un mauvais rêve - mais pas toute seule.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 6





	Cauchemar

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde ^^
> 
> Voilà un petit oneshot ZeLink soft pour ceux qui aiment.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Un rire cruel et un cri désolé suffirent à me faire ouvrir les yeux et me tirer des bras de Morphée.

La lumière du soleil m’aveugla immédiatement. Mon cœur battait la chamade, prêt à briser mes côtes et à traverser ma peau pour bondir et s'échapper. Mon corps entier était paralysé, je sentais mes membres se crisper et les frissons courir sur ma peau tandis que mon souffle s'accélérait. J'avais l'impression d'être prise au piège dans un filet invisible, prête à être dévorée par peu importe ce qui rongeait mon sommeil-

_ Je dois me calmer. _

Lorsque tout à coup, un léger poids vint se déposer sur mon épaule et y mit un peu de pression. Mes muscles commencèrent à se détendre peu à peu et ma respiration reprirent un rythme à peu près normal, comme magiquement activés par la chaleur familière de la main pressée contre ma peau. 

_ Respire. _

Mes yeux se firent à la lumière, et je vis la Plaine d’Hyrule s’étendre devant moi dans toute sa splendeur, avec ses grands arbres fiers et ses fleurs éclatants sous le soleil qui commençait lentement à se coucher. Le soulagement m’envahit et je me roulai en boule, si apaisée par la réalisation que j’étais en sécurité que j’en oubliai tout le reste.

_ Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.  _

_ Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.  _

_ Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. _

Au bout d'un moment, je me rendis compte que ma tête reposait sur quelque chose de plutôt tendre et confortable, et non sur l'herbe fraîche et humide. Je pouvais sentir du tissus, sûrement de la toile, ou bien un matériau proche de cela... Et en tournant la tête, je me rendis compte que -

_ Link. _

_ J'avais la tête sur les genoux de Link. _

Le rouge me monta aux joues et j’écarquillai les yeux en me crispant légèrement.

"Je…"

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me confondre en excuses, Link laissa timidement aller et venir sa main sur mon bras. J’ai lentement tourné mon visage vers le sien et y ai découvert quelque chose de tout autre que son expression stoïque habituelle. Ses yeux portaient un regard calme et bienveillant, et ses lèvres étaient décorées d'un tout petit sourire rassurant. De là où j’étais, je pouvais distinguer un peu de rouge qui couvrait ses joues.

"Merci…"

Même si mes mots se sont échappés sans trouver de réponse, je savais qu'il les avait entendus.

Mon cœur s'est gonflé de reconnaissance, et j’ai fermé les yeux à nouveau.


End file.
